


Welcome to AU: Avengers University

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU stands for Avengers University, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Roommates, Fury is the resident advisor, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, References to Avengers movies, Steve and Tony are roomies, Tony and Bruce are lab BFFs, everyone's the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark doesn't like to share. So he's less than pleased to find a new roommate waiting in his dorm room.<br/>But at least he's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell are you doing here Blondie? Pretty sure its not my birthday.” He says as soon as he spots the tall stranger in his dorm room.

“I… what?” The blonde says back, eyes wide with confusion.

“I don’t know how to break this to you gorgeous, but you’re in my room. Property of Tony Stark. And I don’t do well with sharing.” He said as he flopped down on his bed.

“Well you do now Stark.” A voice said from the hallway.

They both turned and looked at the figure standing in the doorway, the same stern expression on RA Fury’s face as always.

“Sorry, say that again?” He says, smirking only to annoy the other man.

“Stark, meet Rogers. Your new roommate.” He says, gesturing to the blonde. He stares back and forth between Fury and Rogers, still waiting for him to say he’s joking.

“You have got to be joking. I don’t think my dad donated a new science wing so his son could have to share a room the size of a closet.” He cringes as how spoiled he sounds, but tries to turn it into a smirk.

“No, your daddy donated that since you destroyed the other lab. That’s also why you’re being forced to live in the dorms, since apparently you can’t be out of our sight without causing trouble.”

“You… you blew up a lab?” Rogers asks with a stunned (and possibly amused expression on his face) which he has to grimace at.

Great first impression Stark.

“Technically, kind of, I would like to point out that it didn’t completely burn down and I wasn’t the only one involved-“

“Somehow I doubt it was Banner’s idea to turn your personal A.I. into a walking, talking robotic nightmare.” Fury interrupts. “So, since we are going to be blessed with your company in the dorms this year, the least you can do is learn how to share and maybe show our new student around. Rogers is a transfer from SHIELD academy, and from what I hear is an excellent student. I don’t think it’ll hurt to have a good influence around.”

With that (and a final smirk) Fury leaves the room and starts down the hallway yelling something like ‘Barton, you put that crossbow down!’

The room is suddenly uncomfortably quiet, he’s not sure what to say to the other (annoyingly handsome) man.

“So… You went to SHIELD? Why’d you come here? Get caught naked with some of the new recruits on a hover platform?” He says with a smirk. And yeah, he knows he’s being callous and kind of an ass, but he doesn’t know exactly how to make friends. Bruce is really the only friend he had and they bonded over their love of technology and his insane amount of patience in dealing with him. I guess he also had Clint and Natasha, but they were always off campus and really Natasha was only friends with him because Clint made her. Or because she loved pranking him.

Other than that, most of the time he was around people he was trying to convince them to give him something, be it a new piece of equipment or a donation to his program or sex. And none of those things were especially hard for him to get.

So yeah, he wasn’t great at this whole friends thing.

“No… I just wanted to transfer cause of the arts program here… Why do I feel like that story was something that happened to you?” He says with a slight smile.

“Well that’s neither here nor there, although I will say Coulson doesn’t have the best sense of humor.” He smirks at the memory, especially the expression on Coulson’s face, “So, arts huh?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rogers says as he diverts his eyes, nervously clapping a hand to the back of his neck, “I got an athletic scholarship and went to SHIELD for two years, but they really didn’t have much of an arts program. And luckily AU has a great program and they were willing to accept my scholarship. So that’s how I ended up here.

Plus, its closer to my mom, which is really nice.”

“That’s… really sweet actually.” he says, noting how Rogers blushes at that, something he is immediately endeared by.

“Ahh thanks, I know its kind of silly for someone my age to care about being near their mom, but my pa passed away a few years back and I always worry about her. By the way, my name’s Steve. Steve Rogers.” he says as he extends his hand, which seems oddly formal but in a sweet way.

“Tony. Tony Stark.” he says as he shakes the other man’s hand, feeling the warmth and strength in his grasp.

And just like that, Tony knew he was screwed.

Tony was so, so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get into a discussion about dating that leads to certain confessions from Steve.

In the next couple of weeks, the actually become friends. Sure, friends that bicker more often than not, and Steve usually lectures him about how late he stays up and how little he sleeps, and Tony constantly tries to drag him to house parties and Steve usually disappears after the first hour (or as soon as Tony finds someone to hook up with), but still, friends.

And even though they’re different in so many ways, they end up spending the majority of their free time together. Steve will usually bring his sketchpad down to his lab and quietly work on his art homework while Tony works on his calculations. If its not too late they’ll grab thai food or burgers, whatever college fare that’s nearby.

And despite Steve’s constant insistence, Tony has managed to pay every time. He’s tried to explain time and time again that his family has more money than he could possibly spend in a hundred lifetimes, but talking about money usually makes Steve uncomfortable so he shuts up pretty quick.

“I would ask if you’re hungry, but I happen to know that you haven’t eaten at all today.” a voice behind him says as he sits at his computer.

He turns around with a smile at the familiar voice, “You have no way of knowing that. For all you know, I could have had eaten earlier with Bruce.” This might have sounded more persuasive if his stomach didn’t let out a loud rumble.

“But you didn’t.” Steve says with a smile.

“Shut up and give me the pizza.” He says, reaching for the box. Steve laughs as he relinquishes it and Tony can’t help the small flip his stomach does at that.

He was trying really, really hard to not have a crush on Steve. He really was.

But he was only human for godsakes.

It was difficult enough that he was tall, muscular, and handsome beyond belief. But to top it all off, he was also the kindest person Tony had ever met, much less been friends with.

And that did something funny to his heart that he would rather not think about.

Steve was such a good person, he deserved someone just as good and kind hearted, which was something Tony definitely wasn’t.

And he was definitely the kind of guy who deserved a relationship, one with dates and flowers and anniversaries, another thing that Tony was terrible at. The last time he had been in a relationship was when he and his friend Pepper had (briefly) dated. He had forgotten to pick her up on their first date and then made it up to her by buying her strawberries, the one thing she was allergic to.

They decided they were better as friends.

So for all of these reasons, and the fact that they were roommates, he had to ignore this little crush that he hoped would go away sooner rather than later.

“Oh my gosh, you’re seriously the best! This is seriously amazing.” He says as he all but moans through a mouthful of pizza.

“Hey, someone has to make sure you eat. How did you survive before me again?” Steve says with a smirk.

“I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I am a mature, grown man.” He mumbles through a mouthful of pizza.

“Oh yeah, really mature.” Steve says as he throws a napkin at him.

“So, Friday night, party at Chi O?” He says through another bite of pizza.

“Another sorority party? I think I’ll have to pass.” Steve says with an eyeroll.

“You’ve been to like five, not fifty. Besides, what would I do without my wingman?” Tony says with a eyebrow raise.

“C’mon Tony, I think we both know you’re more than capable hitting on women on your own.” Steve says with a smile that doesn’t exactly reach his eyes.

“True. But I happen to know that Ashley Vaughn is going to be there, and that she happens to have her eye on you.” He says with a smirk that’s only a little bit forced.

“She’s uh… not exactly my type.” Steve says as he looks away briefly, and stiffens slightly.

“Oh, so what do you like? Someone less peppy? Maybe brunettes? Someone with an IQ over 90?” Tony says with a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess. But um… also someone who’s not a she.” He says, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Oh.

“Oh.” He says, his brain still processing this information.

“Yeah. I’m sorry if this is awkward for you, since we live together and all.” He says, awkwardly fiddling with his sleeve.

“No, no, this isn’t awkward at all! Its like the opposite! I’m bi, so its- we’re good!” He blurts out. Normally he doesn’t trip over his words like this, but realizing that Steve is into dudes it doing funny things to his brain. And maybe not all together innocent things.

“Oh! That’s great! You know, this is kind of embarrassing, but you’re really only the second person I’ve ever told. My best friend at SHIELD Peggy knew but she’s the only person I ever told. And she said that if I thought she was going to treat me any different she would slap me silly. Which if you knew her, she totally would have. Sorry, I’m rambling, its just really nice to be able to talk to someone about all this.” Steve says with a smile on his face that radiates happiness and relief.

“Well, I’m honored, really.” Tony says with a smile.

“Its not that I’ve tried to hide it, its just I grew up in a small time and it was really the most open minded place. And I guess I just got in the habit of avoiding talking about it at SHIELD, but its kind of hard to get a boyfriend that way.” Steve says with a chuckle.

“Trust me, with your body, that won’t be a problem here.” he says, trying not to let his eyes run over Steve. “But anyway, if you’re up to it, I can introduce you to some guys around campus, ones that I approve of, of course.”

“Oh really? Should I really trust your taste?” Steve says with a smirk.

“That is offensive, Steve Rogers. When it comes to other people, I have excellent taste!” He says, faking offense.

“You should start using some of that for yourself. I’ve seen who you’ll make out with after a few drinks.”

“That was jungle punch and that was one time!” Tony protests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has another confession to tell Tony, this time Tony does something about it.

“So listen, I found you a date. He’s a friend of mine from engineering, super hot, and don’t ask how I know this, but he doesn’t have a gag reflex and is apparently very flexible.” he says to Steve as soon as he walks into their room.

Steve looks at him, and then does a double take, “Tony, are those burn marks on your shirt?”

“What? Oh, yes! They are! So anyway, his name is Peter and he would love to take you out Friday night.” he says, as he throws his bag onto his desk.

Sure, he was mostly doing this out of the goodness of his heart, but it might also be easier to share a room with Steve is he was taken and totally off the market.

Or a heck of a lot worse, he wasn’t really sure.

“I really don’t know how I feel about going on a blind date that you set up.” Steve says warily.

“Oh come on, I swear he’s a good guy! You can ask Bruce, he’s friends with him too. They do yoga together.” He says, which was how he actually found out about Peter’s flexibility to begin with.

“I’ll take your word on him, I’ve just… never done a blind date before.” Steve says quietly.

“Or… a date before.” Tony says just as quietly, remembering about where he grew up and not exactly being out at SHIELD.

“Yeah.” Steve says.

“So you’ve never, done anything? With a guy before?” Tony says as he takes a step towards Steve.

“No, not really. You said it yourself, I’m not exactly the hookup type.” Steve said, alluding to a conversation they’d had at a house party a few weeks ago.

“So you’ve never kissed a guy then.” Tony says bluntly, his mind reeling from this news as well takes another few steps towards .

“No. I haven’t.” Steve says, looking so much smaller than it should be possible for a 200 pound man to look.

He’s standing barely a foot away, his brain is screaming at him not to do this. He knows that Steve deserves his first kiss to be with someone better than him, someone he’s been dating, someone who would make this as special as he deserves it to be.

And he’s just about to walk away, to let this go and to put what Steve deserves before what he wants.

But then Steve stands from his chair and suddenly they’re barely an inch apart.

“We… we shouldn’t.” He whispers, noticing the slight green in Steve’s blue eyes.

“Why not.” Steve says, his breath ghosting over his lips.

“We’re roommates, it could get… complicated.” He says, hoping that Steve will find his argument more compelling that he does.

“Its just a friend, helping another friend out.” Steve says.

“Just friends.” He whispers back.

He reaches he hand up and gently grasps the back of Steve’s head, pulling him closer until their lips pressed together. He kisses him gently, feeling his lips slowly open against his. He twist his fingers through his hair, feeling a slight moan escape from Steve that goes straight to his crotch. He suddenly feels Steve kiss him harder, more urgently, and feels his arms around him pulling him closer. He kisses him back just as feverishly, almost desperately.

He finally has to pull away, to breath, to try to wrap his mind around everything he’s feeling. Steve’s arms are still around him, which he’s pretty sure is the only thing that’s keeping him upright.

“That was…” He says breathlessly.

“Amazing.” Steve says back.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” With a laugh, Steve says, “You’re a really good friend Tony.”

That makes Tony’s stomach twist with something he doesn’t want to put a name on.

“What can I say, I’m a handy friend to have around.” He says, trying to smirk as he pulls away from Steve, “Listen, I told Bruce I’d meet up with him to look over some calculations, so I should probably… go”

He quickly grabs his bag and tries to ignore the nasty feelings piling up that he usually washes away with a few drinks.

“By the way, what should I tell Peter.” He says as he opens the door, his back towards Steve.

“Oh… I guess if you think so.” He hears Steve say quietly behind him.

“I hope seven o’clock works for you.” He says as he’s already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony have a heart to heart.

“He deserves better Bruce.” Tony says after he finishes telling Bruce the whole sordid tale. He pretty much started telling him every detail of what happened the second he entered the lab, ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of an experiment.

But Bruce should know by now that was a risk of being friends with him.

Since then, they’d be sitting on the old, banged out couch that they kept in the lab and he was nursing his second beer while Bruce sipped on his tea.

“You’re acting like an ass Tony.” Bruce says as he shakes his head. Sometimes he doesn’t have to be so honest.

“Maybe I am, but it’ll save him a lot of pain in the long term.” He says as he takes another drink from his beer.

“What makes you so sure?”

“C’mon Bruce, you know what a good guy he is! He deserves someone amazing, someone who’ll treat him right and be a good boyfriend. And that’s not me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Remember my last relationship? Pepper? Remember how I ended up sleeping on your couch for a better part of a month? Pepper was one of my best friends and we couldn’t make it work.” He says, feeling even worse remembering that catastrophe.

“Tony, that was two years ago. And you know I love both of you dearly, but you’re both so different. Pepper.. she sees faults and wants to fix them. She doesn’t see faults and learn to accept them, only change them. Steve is an artist, he sees beauty in faults. And he’s one of the few people I’ve ever met who seems to be able to stand up to you. Honestly Tony, I think you two would be good for each other.” Bruce says, taking a sip of his peppermint tea.

“But what if were not.” He says quietly, hating feeling so open and exposed. “If we try for something more, I might lose him as a friend Bruce. That almost happened with Pepper when we split. And its not exactly like I have friends to spare.” He says, trying for a joke and hearing the raw pain in his voice.

“Oh Tony.” Bruce says, putting his hand on his, “You’re a good person, no matter how many times you try to convince yourself otherwise. You and Pepper stayed friends because she knew that too. And I’m sure Steve does too.”

“I just… don’t know.”

“I think you should talk to Steve about this. And you probably shouldn’t set him up on that date.” Bruce says with a small smile.

“Probably not.” He says, smiling back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally tells Steve how he feels.

“Hey.” He says quietly as he enters his dorm room. He’s kind of surprised to find Steve there, instead of venting to one of his friends. In the weeks that Steve had been there, he had managed to make more friends than Tony had in the two years Tony had been there.

Because Steve was a good person.

That’s probably why he was still there.

“Hey. Everything go alright with Bruce?” Steve asks quietly, his eyes still focused on his drawing. Tony can’t exactly make out what it is, but he can definitely make out a figure.

“Yeah, yeah everything was good. And he actually brought up some things I should probably talk to you about.” He says as he takes a deep breath, trying to steal his nerves.

“I think I can guess.” Steve says before he can continue, “Its about me.”

“Yeah, kind of.” He says, wishing they could fast forward pass this.

“You don’t want me getting the wrong idea, right? You know I’m less than experienced and you don’t want me to start thinking that kiss was anything more than a kiss? I get it Tony, I do. I know I know I grew up in a small town, but I’m not as naive as you seem to think I am.” Steve says, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

He freezes, taking in everything Steve is saying. And for a minute he’s tempted to agree with Steve, brush off all these feelings and take the easy way out.

But Steve deserves more than that, and maybe, Tony can start believing he does too

“No, that’s not what I was going to say.” He says bluntly.

“Oh. Then what Tony?” Steve says, finally looking at him.

“I don’t want us to be friends with benefits or whatever.” He says in a rush.

“Oh. Okay, we can go back to just being friends, that’s fine too.”

“No, its really not.” He says, taking another deep breath. “Listen, I’m not good at this stuff, ask anyone, ask Pepper, I’m sure she could put together an entire presentation on the subject.”

“Tony, I’m not sure what you’re trying to say.” Steve says, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want to be just friends or roommates or friends with benefits. I want us to be together, like a couple, or at least try to be. I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t have a great history with relationships and I honestly kind of suck at them, but I still really want to try. With you.” he finally breaks off, his heart racing and his breath slightly heavy.

“You do? You’re being serious?” Steve says, standing up from his desk and crossing the small room to where Tony is.

“Yeah.” he utters, unable to say anything more with Steve standing so close to him. All he can focus on is the slight smell of clean laundry that Steve always smells like, the warmth radiating from his body, the sight of his muscles defined through his soft t-shirt that he knows he’s had since high school.

“I want that too.” Steve says, before grabbing him and pressing him tightly against him. Tony barely even has time to react before he feels his lips on his, this time there’s nothing soft about the way he’s kissing him with desperation.

He feels his hands immediately grasp on to Steve, as though he’s scared he’s going to change his mind any second. He kisses him back just as desperately, trying to say all the things he fails to say with words.

He feels Steve’s hands make their way under his shirt, feeling them run over his back and bringing him even closer with every kiss. He does the same and feels Steve’s back, so strong and muscular and warm, never wanting to let go. He grabs the edge of Steve’s shirt and is about to pull his shirt off when he pauses.

“What’re you waiting for?” Steve murmurs against his lips.

“I… I don’t want to fuck this up.” He admits softly.

“You won’t, don’t worry.” Steve whispers.

“No, no what I’m saying is we should take this slow.” He says, wanting to kick his own ass for doing the right thing for once.

“You’re right, yeah. You just make that really hard Tony.” Steve says with a laugh.

“Yeah, don’t worry you’re making something really hard for me too.” He says with a laugh. Steve blushes fifty shades of red at that, “But at least let me take you out to dinner first. The kind where I pay and you don’t protest.”

“Okay.” Steve says, his smile making his heart flip, “But you know its 2 AM.”

“And I also know May’s Diner is open 24 hours a day. And that you love the burgers there. And the milkshakes you always order and I usually steal half of. So, how does that sound for a first day?” He says, feeling nervous and more excited than he has in years.

“That sounds perfect Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes or suggestions!


End file.
